


Daddy issues

by Bam_nam



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_nam/pseuds/Bam_nam
Summary: College life isn't as boring as karl thought, yeah it's not that eventful but it's fun with his friends. They go buying stuff and getting drunk, but there's something up with his day dream. His dreams are detailed and very interesting honestly, he fears this might ruin certain friendship(Shipping personas of the smp not irl)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 4





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post lol be nice

Lost in my own mind, the world disappearing completely. I was day dreaming about food, I heard a loud thud snapping me out. Dream smirked sitting on my table, I sighed chuckling nervously. His very worn out shoes were set up, I took off my shoe and hit him. "Get your crusty shoes off my desk! I got work to do!" I said scoffing, he pouted. "Your mean, do you want your Chinese food or nah?" He said, I nodded. He walked out my room, I rolled to my bed laying on it; I smiled 

I went onto my Instagram, staring at folks accounts. Loudly I could hear a scream, I blinked; "ah yes, George's mental breakdown..huh, part 44 now? Damn" I said smiling, I yawned. I kept scrolling, I took a selfie then sent it to sapnap. Leaving a text saying, 'hey zaddy' jokingly, he sent a photo of himself with a his head in his hand smiling brightly with a 'Hey cutie' text; I kept staring at his photo, completely lost staring at his eyes. I blushed realizing what I was doing, 'let's ft! ;))' he texted; I thought for a second. 'Sure' I texted back, I saw him calling. I answered, I looked at him. 

I smiled waving at him, he was popping up. "Hey baby!" I said, he pushed his bandana string behind his ear; jokingly. "Baby? That's new" he said laying on his bed, i hugged my pillow. "I'm trying new things!," I said smiling and shrugging. "Try me for size" he said sticking his tongue out; I lightly blushed. "Your tongue is pierced" I said quietly, he nodded; "yeah me and quackity got our tongue pierced together! Techno helped" he said smiling and putting his phone down as he walked around his kitchen. 

My eyes basically shimmered, "sapnap I deadass wanna cuddle you" I said; he looked at his phone giggling. "Well, everyone does weirdly" he said looking at his stove while setting up, "your so safe feeling being that why!" I said, he flexed. I giggled, he laughed. His laughs are adorable! I am whipped! Oh God. "What you making?" I asked confused, "pbj and grilled cheese for George. He kinda going though it" he said putting his pre grilled sandwich on the pan and sitting on the counter. "So, what's new?" He said smiling and laughing a bit, I shrugged while looking at him. "Sapnap, can..you me and quackity hang out this Saturday?" I said looking off, "of course, I love being with y'all" he said taking off the grilled cheese sandwich and walking back to the plates. "Sapnap turn off the stove" a monotone voice said walking over with a oversized MCR shirt and jeans. His hair was a mess, I looked at him trying not to laugh. "Sorry tech! Turn it off for me!" He yelled, "just like you turn girls off?" Techno mumbled, I laughed. He jumped and looked at me embarrassed, "uhh hi?" He said waving. "Heyyy technooo." I said smiling, he nodded and grabbed a drink then left. His phone rang, he loudly yelled. "IM NOT DEALIN WITH THIS KID" he yelled, sapnap walked back over. "Uhh okay- well, did you hear about that one club opening? Uh el cedar Rapids?" He said on his knees looking at me. I shook my head "Well that's where we'll go on Saturday" he said smiling, I looked off; "I mean we could pop off but I don't know" I said smiling and winking. "Oh darling we will." He said, I blushed hiding my face; "why did you say it like that!" I said, he shrugged looking at his shirt messing with it and humming, he smiled and stretched. "Well, let's go there then! I wanna have fun!" I said smiling and giggling, "feral squad time!" He said I nodded humming, "did you see techno's hair? It's so fluffy!" He said, I sat up; "Yeah! I wanna mess with it but I'm scared of him!" I said, he laughed. "The guy who eats only potatoes and ramen? Techno's a literal dork! I heard him on the phone with his brothers and dad going 'bwam' as a song played and his brother badly rapped." He said, I hummed a bit. "Cute, but what's uh new with quackity and you?" I asked kicking my feet a bit, he looked at me smiling; "he's the same, nice and stupid" he said nodding; I smiled 


	2. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips are poison.

My mind was foggy as was my vision, I stared at the bloody mouth sapnap and smoking quackity; I put the ice on quackity's cheek, he hissed in pain sighing, it faded to black then to sapnap kissing me; i blinked in shock. "You wanna be seen a tough guy but, your lips are soft and sweet looking." He said. I stuttered, I jumped and screamed a bit feeling quackity's hands on my waist; "I uh.." I said, he smiled; "you know, fuck anything i drink or take..your lips are enough of a drug for me.." He said, i blushed covering my face. "I mean-" "im addicted to you" he said smirking. Quackity lifted my head, "every last part of you, soon to be ours, our sweetest drug" he said. I heard a loud clap, I burst up looking around. "Uhh..hi?" I said. Dream waved, "alarm mode!" He said, walking off: i nodded grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom quickly brushing my teeth and showering; then putting on my clothes. I grabbed my blush and put a bit on smiling, i walked off. Dream and techno were there talking; techno was doing his makeup. I smiled, "Hello!" I said, dream covered the side of his face; "helloo" techno said smiling. "Hello.." He said, yeah dream is pretty shy when not wearing his mask. Techno smiled. "Dream, please. Im one of your friends! I've seen you before" i said, he looked at me; his freckled face was covered by blush and very cool looking eye makeup and crosses on his cheeks. Techno let go of him chuckling, he smudged his under eye shadow. "There ya' go" techno said, "thanks techno, I'm so sorry for bothering you doll" he said smiling. Techno winked, "no problem baby" he said giving him a bag. "Here's your whore outfits!" He said walking off. Dream blushed, "uhh..i-it's nothing!" He said walking off. I laughed, i heard knocking. I open the door, "hey!" Quackity said hugging me and tackling me, i laughed and hugged him tightly. He smiled, "let's go pop off!" He said jumping up and down. "Hey calm down little man!" I said, he stopped and stared at me. "W-why did you say that?" He said, I laughed, "so whats up?" I asked, he walked around smiling. "Well, I wanna go somewhere!" He said throwing up his coin; "let's see..i have class soon- " I said. He pulled me by the waist smiling. "Come on Karl,come hang out with me!" He said, i blushed more leaning back; "I mean..we could but without sapnap?" I said looking at him, he smiled. "He doesn't have to know!" He said; "just fuck already." Dream said sitting by the kitchen counter, we both jumped blushing and letting go of each other and nervously laughing. "What?!" "What the- dream!?" We both said, he laughed walking off with his monster energy drink. "Hey that's mine..okay-" quackity said shrugging, he pulled me out the room into the dorm hallway smiling. I looked at him smiling; we ran faster, we went to the secret area. Looking at each other, "soo..do you ever have weird dreams?" He said smiling and looking at him blushing; "h-huh? Yeah..uhm..sometimes" I said, he looked at me as he grabbed a bud light then giving me in; "well i had a dream we were all some..type of weird hybrids of shit!" He said, i laughed; "Well, what are yours?" He said smiling and drinking his monster, I messed with the rim of the can. "Its uh..kinda..weird" i said messing with my hair; "what? Was it sexual?" "....." His eyes widen smiling and laughing; "you did?! You low-key had a wet dream! Did you like it?!" He said laughing; "I-it wasnt..bad" I said, he smiled laughing. "With who?!" He said, i shook my head; "was it me?~" He said smirking and leaning on me, "no. Ew" I said flicking his nose, he whined and sat by me. "What?! Ew?! Im hot as hell thank you very much!" He said punching my thigh.i i fake moaned, "Woahhh- chill!" He said; i laughed hugging him


End file.
